


I've Never Seen The Notebook

by UniquelyQueer_67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affalon | Avalon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Oblivious, Pining, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rain, Resurrection, Reunions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67
Summary: But I suppose this will doORThe resurrection fic where Arthur and Merlin make out in the POURING RAIN (and get covered in mud).
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225





	I've Never Seen The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyss2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyss2011/gifts).



It was raining when Arthur rose from the lake.

Merlin had just been sacked from his job. Again. Apparently suddenly up and leaving work for "dubious reasons" wasn't a good quality in shelf stockers. Well it wasn't as if he could just _tell_ them that he thought he felt his magic stir and immediately rushed back to his hut at the side of the lake of Avalon to check if his king had returned.

His clothes were soaked through. Cold and heavy, incredibly fitting to the feeling in his chest at that moment. He'd had to walk home, because he used a work-sanctioned bus pass to get to and from what _was_ his job.

He wouldn't have minded the waiting. Really he wouldn't have. But, since Arthur…

Things had changed. _Merlin_ had changed.

If almost running away to Bayeux with a handsome Frenchman was any indicator.

Merlin could almost laugh at himself. He has- _had_ a mate at work who had heard his various anecdotes (edited for the purpose of secret-keeping), and concluded that he was a textbook _useless homosexual._ She wasn't wrong.

Ugh, why did everything have to get so _complicated_. Couldn't the banter between friends just be that? That was inappropriate enough! They were servant and master for God's sake!

It hurt so much now, remembering their easy banter, interspersed with genuine, heartfelt moments…

And there Merlin was, immortal warlock, tears welling up in his eyes because _he could have done it_ . He _should_ have. What was the worst that could happen? The exact same thing that would've happened if they found out about his magic.

But he didn't _know_ ! How could Merlin _not know_ !? Arthur could've been _alive_ , been _his_. But Merlin was oblivious, and by the time he'd finally put the pieces together, and recognised the picture, Arthur had already been dead for half a millennia…

So much yearning, so much regret, so many fond memories tainted by grief and _regret_.

Because, _God_ , he could've kissed those lips. What if Arthur _let_ _him_? Those were the thoughts that helped keep him warm during the long winter nights in a solitary cabin in the woods…

The lake came into sight, and Merlin heaved a sigh so heavy he heard the trees creak.

"Quit feeling sorry for me, you lumps of bark." He spat.

The rain was torrential, but Merlin still approached the shore of the lake instead of retreating to a heated bath in his hut (well it really was more of a cabin actually). 

He crouched down, hand extended, and ran the tips of his fingers along the surface of the water. The ground under his knees squelched, and he was surrounded by grass drowned in muddy water. He whispered something in an ancient language, and the lake water swirled under his touch. It surged up with vigor, and gathered in a floating orb.

With another whisper from Merlin, the blob quivered, and shaped itself into a dragon. Then, a crown. Then, it splashed violently back into the lake.

More splashing came from further out in the lake's body, toward the center. Merlin assumed it was a change in wind. Or maybe the water was cranky at him or something.

Suddenly, Merlin dunked his whole head into the clear pool, and screamed. It came out muffled, so Merlin really gave it his all. All his frustrations, guilt, regret, longing. Screamed into water that pressed the breath from him.

He opened his eyes into the murky water.

He saw blue. Clear, bright, dazzling, daring, incredible blue.

The man blinked at him from under the water, his red cape swirling with the current, his armour reflecting bits of refracted light, like a wobbly mosaic. His blond locks seemed soft as they floated and shifted in the water.

Suddenly Merlin's chest burned, as his lungs filled with lake water. The sound of the rain hitting the surface of the lake got louder, and he emerged.

He coughed and hacked until he saw a small puddle of water fall from his throat, and onto the mud and grass.

It was a jarring transition. The muffled closeness of the water in the ground, to the harsh, loud, painful beating of the water from the sky.

Arthur.

The warlock plunged his hands into the depths. He grazed something slightly, before it fell from his grip.

This time he put his whole torso into the water, and grabbed his king by the forearms. 

He was heavy, and they ended up sliding around in the sludge and mud for a while. But eventually, they got far enough away from the shore of the lake for Merlin's heart to stop thundering.

Arthur pulled at his chest plate, and Merlin sprung into action. He'd never removed armour so quickly. He slipped off Arthur's chain mail, and quickly unfastened the laces to Arthur's padded jacket. It had a massive hole in the stomach. He hoped Arthur didn't.

Once the unbearably heavy clothes were off, Arthur sighed. He was in a standard tunic and breeches now. Merlin could see the curls of his chest hair, but more importantly, his _chest_ , through the soaked tunic. He looked up.

But that was worse.

Arthur's mouth was ever so slightly open, water trickling from his waterlogged hair, down his regal nose, to settle in droplets on his plump, pink bottom lip.

Breathe, Merlin.

His cheeks were flushed, and his nose red with cold. And he was eyeing Merlin with single minded focus. Once the warlock realised this, he stared back.

"You're here." Said Merlin.

"I am." Said Arthur.

"It's been a while."

"Exactly how much of an understatement is that?"

"Quite a bit."

"How long?"

"You wouldn't believe me…"

" _Try me_."

Merlin swallowed the large, uncomfortable lump in his throat.

"1500 years."

" _Fuck._ "

"Where'd you learn that?"

"The Sidhe let me watch. I didn't know I'd been watching for that long,"

Merlin flushed scarlet.

"Don't worry, I didn't watch you. I thought you might want some time alone… After the way I treated you…" he looked down at his lap then, and plucked at the hem of his sodden tunic, as he used to do before important kingly duties (when he thought Merlin wasn't looking).

"I think I've had plenty of time now." He said, by way of "please for the love of God don't ever leave me I could never stay mad at you, let alone for one and a half millennia."

Arthur smiled a (literally) watery smile. It was still raining, and they were still covered in mud. Typical.

"For good?"

"For good."

"Promise?"

Merlin nodded his answer. Arthur's expression hardened, like it did when he was focusing really hard on a part of one of his speeches that felt just a _little_ off - before giving it to Merlin to completely rewrite.

"I'm going to kiss you now," said King Arthur, resurrected from the dead. Merlin froze stock still, flushing even _more_ , going bug-eyed. Arthur smirked, "punch me if it's horrible."

"Should I just punch you now then, cut out the middle man." He suggested, somewhat shakily.

Arthur chuckled, and placed a hand at the back of Merlin's neck.

Then they kissed.

It was like every sensation was heightened, then. Rough hands, sharp teeth, hot tongue. An annoying and cold drop of water trickling from a hair at Merlin's nape, down his neck, between his shoulder blades, down his spine, and caught by his waistband before it went anywhere inappropriate.

Arthur chased the shivers it caused, settling on Merlin's neck to sweetly devour. Merlin sank shaking hands into soaking wet hair and tugged. Arthur growled, and returned to his warlock's mouth instead.

Merlin savoured every delicious moment. His master, his friend, his king, his _Arthur_ , kissing him like a lover, in the rain. It was like a romance movie.

But, Christ, it was cold.

"Arthur…" Merlin asked between kisses. The man grunted in annoyed acknowledgment, "can we... go inside my… cabin…oh!.... It's just... Arthur slow down... it's warm in there…"

With an annoyed huff, Arthur stopped attacking him for a moment. His hands were on Merlin. One splayed on his back, under his t-shirt; and the other on his hip, just barely touching a strip of bare skin.

"You're not going to shut up until we've both had a warm bath, are you?" He asked, indignant, and quite fond actually. It made Merlin feel warm and fuzzy.

"We'll both catch our death! Besides," he smoothed one of his hands up Arthur's arm and over his shoulder, "it'll use less hot water if we just share one."

Arthur got that stupid, focused look on his face again. He inhaled deeply.

"Okay."

And so they tried to run to the cabin door. Meaning everywhere was still muddy and wet, so they mostly skidded to the cabin.

"Wait until Taylor hears about this!"

"Who's Taylor?"

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno. Just got inspired at 1am  
> Maybe you'll like it, lyss?


End file.
